Pieces In A Game (Rewritten)
by BunnyTheNinja
Summary: A rewrite of a story I wrote a year ago. We find the main six, in various levels of peril as King Nadakhan rules over whats left of Ninjago city. Contains Jaya, Coliel, Kailor, and Pixane. Warning: Character death and some dark themes. Keep in mind this is set in some sort of medieval universe though i doubt it makes any sense :/
1. Chapter 1

When Jay Walker was seven-years-old his entire world was flipped upside down. For that was the day that Ninjago, the only home he had ever known fell to King Nadakhan's control. The king's followers slaughtered hundreds of thousands of innocent families. They captured the countries children to be his slaves, killing anyone that resisted them where they stood. The king now resides in what's left of Ninjago city, his massive castle resting on the burial ground for thousands. Having hundreds of guards he controls everything, leaving no room for mistake. Or escape. Every slave dreams of escaping his grasp, especially Jay.

But when he falls for Nya, one of the kings many young brides, he must make a choice. To attempt escape and most likely be murdered, or in similar fashion stay and be sent to die in one of the kings useless wars.

Zane, Nadakhan's most trusted general has discovered a plot the king is planning that may spell doom for everyone, including himself. Cole, a guard in the castle that may have just fallen in love with a feisty royal with a vengeance against the king. Lloyd, the son of one the king's advisers finds his heart does not lay with his father's plans. And finally, Kai a man who gained his lordship through a despicable deal.

Will Jay and Nya escape? Can Zane figure out the kings plan? Will Cole have a happy ending? Will Lloyd be able to face his father? Can Kai ever redeem himself?

 **Read Pieces in a Game to find out!**

Note: This is a rewrite of a story I began about a year ago. This time around it will be Jaya centric, but I've thrown in some Kailor and Coliel because im sticking to canon stuff rn. (Well relatively canon) Anyways hopefully this will be better the second time around! And yes I will try to finish it this time :) and it will be wayy more fast-paced and less descriptive. Expect a few short chapters a week, folks!


	2. Chapter One: Entrances and Endings

Jay stared at the marble floor. He could faintly see himself as he scrubbed the stone. The entry hall of the castle was being cleaned top to bottom and Jay was feeling awful by day two. The only good thing about his situation was the huge windows that exposed the grounds. Snow was covering the rolling hills and frosted gardens of the castle. The afternoon sky dipping into the pinkish sunset. He dipped his rag into the cold bucket of water. He dragged it across the cold marble his mind numb. Dip. Wash. Repeat. It was a simple pattern one that ran through his head on loop. As he shivered his hands repeated the steps.

Wishing one of the servants would light a fireplace he placed the rag in his bucket. Rubbing his wet hands on his pants he looked up to see a familiar face. There standing on the top of the grand stone stairs was Nya. She wore a red silk dress that fit her like a glove, the complex golden stitching shining in the candelabras light. She began her descent dodging a few girls that were scrubbing the stairs.

"Queen Nya," Jay bowed, placing the bucket behind his back. Nya skipped down the rest of the stairs, smiling. her long black hair flowed behind her as she practically ran to greet him. She paused when she reached him, as she realized that several guards were present.

"Well, you're doing a good job," She pretended to look disinterested, but she grinned at Jay. "Do you need any help?" Jay looking taken aback, shook his head.

"N-no I'm good," Nya smiled kindly at him her brown eyes sparkling. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Jay whispered.

Nya shrugged. "The gala isn't for a few hours, besides I would much rather talk to you then Marie," She stuck out her tongue. Jay's face deepened into a crimson blush. Silently cursing at himself, Jay peeked over at the guard that was watching them.

"Ahh, you should probably go Nya, before the king finds out you were _socializing_ with me again," His voice taking a serious tone, which surprised the raven, haired girl. She nodded her smile flickering. "I just… I just don't want you to get hurt," Jay murmured his gaze turning to the leather on his feet that passed as shoes.

"Well what if I don't want you to get hurt," She hissed through her teeth. "For god's sake Jay last week you were beat twice, twice!" Her voice was barely above a whisper but it felt like she was yelling in his face. "Mayb- maybe we shouldn't see each other again." Nya immediately looked like she wanted to take it back as she clasped one of her pale hands to her mouth. "I-I didn't mean that." The damage was already done though and Jay had already numbly nodded along. Clasping his trembling hands around the bucket he bowed once more and turned to leave.

Nya stood along in the candlelight. Her light brown eyes shone with tears. Jay hurriedly rushed out of the castle towards the slaves quarters, tears streaming down his face. He rushed inside the building slamming the heavy wooden door behind him.

The huge room was a mess of straw mattresses and linens strung up across its wooden walls. A single fireplace was always lit in an attempt to keep it warm. Jay stumbled from the door, the smell of human waste and cabbage hit him like a wall as he made his way to his bed. His straw mattress was placed atop of a wooden frame he had built. Stashing the bucket and rag under the bed he grabbed his blanket out of his trunk.

The blue woolen blanket was a memory. Just like the wooden trunk with its silver lock. That's all they were. Something that should have burned with the rest of his life. Exhausted he stared at the low wooden ceiling. Dragging his hand across his eyes while stray tears ran down his face. Of course, Nya didn't want to see him anymore. It would just mean trouble for the both of him, if only he had realized it sooner. Or better yet realized it all those years ago when they met in the first place.

Wrapping his arms around his legs he cried silently into his loose linen shirt. Was this where their relationship would end? He choked back a sob his hands shook as he reached under his bed.

He pulled out a small contraption. What appeared to be two circular sponges were attached to two cogs that connected to a small piece that turned. Staring at their invention made him feel a deep pain in his chest one that felt worse than a thousand beatings. Carefully turning the device over he could see the cogs they shaped in the castles forgery back before Nadakhan had found out about them. Sighing he stuck it back under the bed. Maybe they could still finish it. Maybe. But that was wishful thinking, thinking that could get him killed. Or worse sent to fight in the war.

Jay's tears had stopped the pain in his chest subdued by the time he had drifted off to sleep, completely unaware what was happening at the gala. And maybe that was for the best.

 **Here ya go! First chapter I'll be posting this week, I should be able to post the next chapter by Friday or Saturday!**


End file.
